


Our secret

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: "I wonder where did this mirror coming from ? When i touched it , there's two boys inside the mirror."





	1. Mirror

When i was 4 years old , i was looking for my stuffs in the attic. Then , i saw something shiny at the corner. When i take off the sheets , there's this large mirror with various stars carvings around it. I touched it and it glows ! I opened my eyes and there's these two people inside the mirror. One with with a blond hair and the other one ... looks like me but has black hair and golden eyes. The blond haired guy crouched down and greeted me with a smile.

"May i ask your name ?"  
Sora : M---My name is Sora !  
"Sora , huh ? That's a nice name !"  
Sora : What about you and that grumpy guy ?  
"Grumpy ?! Who you calling grumpy ?!"  
Ventus : "Don't shout at him ! I'm Ventus. Just call me Ven ! And this guy is Vanitas."  
Vanitas : "Tch"  
Sora : Whoa ! Are you guys like from another world ?!  
Ventus : "Hmm , i guess you can call it something like that. Nice to meet you , Sora !"  
Sora : *smiles happily* Nice to meet you too !  
Vanitas : "Man , what kind of place is this ?"  
Sora : The attic! Oh ! I can ask my dad to move the mirror into my room ! Dad ! Can i ask you something ! *runs out from the attic*  
Vanitas : "Jess , that kid is weird."  
Ventus : Come on now , Vanitas. Besides , without him. You wouldn't have a face right now."  
Vanitas : "Oh shut up !"

My dad moved the mirror into my room and now , i can talk to Ven and Vanitas every day ! One day , i bring Riku along and he's actually surprised to see them too. We made a promise on not to tell anyone about Ven and Vanitas. Riku and Vanitas often fight ! Unlike me and Ven ! Years later , I've just entered my first junior high school life.


	2. New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora's life changes when he met Ventus and Vanitas inside a magical mirror in the attic.

"I just started my first year high school with Kairi and Namine last week. Riku's in the second year since he's a year older than us."

Sora : Kairi ! Namine ! Good morning !  
Kairi : Hey , Sora ! Good morning to ya too !  
Namine : Good morning , Sora ! *smiles*  
Sora : Huh ? Where's Riku ?  
Kairi : He went ahead of us ! I told him to wait for us ! *pouts*  
Namine : He's an honor student after all.

"These two beautiful girls are Kairi and Namine. We've been best friend since , you know. After i met Ven and Vanitas."

At school , they're in the same class.

Sora : Aww man , Tidus in another class  
Namine : Just behind our class *chuckles*  
Kairi : Oh right , have you heard that we're going to have a new student.  
Sora : New student ?  
Teacher : Everyone sit down. We're having a new student joining us today. Come in."

"I ... I can;t believe that he looked exactly like Ven !"

Roxas : I'm Roxas. Nice meeting with ya.  
Kairi : *whispering at Sora* "That's the guy ! Pretty cool , right ?"  
Sora : *shudder* "Ye--yeah !"  
"You can sit behind Sora over there."

"I should really tell Ven and Vanitas after school about this !"

Recess time...

Namine : Umm , Roxas.  
Roxas : *turns around* Yeah ... Namine , right ?  
Namine : Yes and would you like to join us for lunch at the rooftop garden ?  
Roxas : Really ? Me ?  
Namine : Of course ! You're new over here after all , right ?  
Roxas : *blushes* Ye--yeah. Sure.

"Wow , he actually agrees with Namine ?!"

Sora : When did you moved here ?  
Roxas : Last night.  
Kairi : If you need to know more about our island , ask us anytime !  
Roxas : Sure thing.  
Sora : Say , do you like basketball ?!

During PE class , Sora and Roxas's team wins the first match.

Kairi : That was awesome , you two !  
Namine : You two did great !  
Sora : Nice long shot , Roxas !  
Roxas : You too , Sora.

"We quickly became friends ! That's great news ! I wonder how will they react if i talk about Roxas ?"

Evening , Sora's bedroom.

Sora : I'm pooped !  
Ventus : "Welcome back , Sora ! How's school ?"  
Sora : It was great ! Where's Vanitas ?  
Ventus : "Oh you know him. Sleeping at the couch. With a book on his face."  
Sora : Typical Vanitas !

"It's kinda amazing that they now have the mirrored version of my room after my dad bought the mirror here."

Sora : Right , right ! Ven. I have something really shocking to tell you about today !  
Ventus : "What's that ?"  
Vanitas : *lift the book from his face* .....  
Sora : Actually , there's this new student in my class today...  
Ventus : "And ?"  
Sora : He looked exactly like you , Ven ! Like , identical ! I can't believe my eyes too ! Same goes to Riku !  
Ventus : "Someone looking like me ? Wow , that's really something."  
Vanitas : *grabs Ven's head* "Are you sure you're not lying ?"  
Sora : I swear i'm not , Vanitas ! He really does look like Ven !  
Ventus : " I wish we could see him for ourselves too."  
Vanitas : "Geez , what a pain."

Vanitas snaps his fingers and two keychain dolls that looks like Ventus and Vanitas appears on Sora's hands.

Sora : Whoa ! A keychain dolls version of you guys !  
Ventus : "Oh right ! How could i forget about that !"  
Vanitas : "Next time , bring them anywhere with you. We can talk to each other through it."  
Sora : That's soo awesome ! I'll cherish them , Vanitas ! *smiles happily*  
Ventus : "I wish i could hug you right now , Sora !" *cries*  
Vanitas : "Oh grow up , Ventus !"

"Well , i guess they can see him for themselves tomorrow !"


	3. Surprise

"Vanitas gave me a keychain plushie version of themselves. They're kinda cute. *laughs* Well, pretty sure Kairi and Naminé gonna tell me where i get these."

Morning, at the school gate...

Kairi : Whoa, Sora ! Where did you get these cute plushies ?!  
Sora : M--My mom made them for me !  
Naminé : This one looks like Sora and Roxas but a bit different.  
Sora : They're based on someone i used to play as a kid ! *scratches head*  
Kairi : Like an imaginary friends ?  
Sora : Yeah , imaginary friends ! Oh, morning Roxas ! *runs towards him*  
Roxas : Morning, Sora. Hey, those plushie on your bag.  
Sora : Pretty cute, right ?!  
Roxas : Yeah, this one looks like me.  
Sora : My mom made them *blushing*  
Roxas : That's nice of her.  
Naminé : They're soo cute together ~  
Kairi : Yeah ~

"It's only been 3 days and Roxas has got used with us here."

Class 2-A ...

Sora : "psstt, hey, Ven ! Vanitas ! Can you here me ?"  
Ventus : *wakes up from inside Sora's bag* "Phew ! That was close !"  
Vanitas : "i smell like a girl ! Gross !  
Sora : what do you guys think ?  
Ventus : "Well, he actually does look like me. Coincidance ?"  
Vanitas : "He's far more different than you, that's for sure."  
Ventus : "Hey ! Still, maybe he's not ready yet to know about us."  
Roxas : Sora ? Who are you talking to ?  
Sora : *shocked* Ro---Roxas ! I... I was just talking to my plushies ! Don't mind about it !

Sora shoves the Ventus and Vanitas plushies back into his bag.

Roxas : Oh, well, i forgot to bring my textbook today.  
Sora : You can share with me ! Don't worry about it, Roxas !

Inside Sora's bag...

Ventus : Without a doubt, Roxas is special.  
Vanitas : Obviously.  
Ventus : Should we find out more about him?  
Vanitas : Duh ! Of course we should ! *pulls Ventus's cheeks*  
Ventus : Oww oww ! That hurts !

"During recess , i went behind the school to talk with Ven and Vanitas again."

Sora : You guys can eat in that form ?  
Ventus : Don't worry , we're like ourselves but small !  
Vanitas : Give me that !  
Sora : Hey ! That's my choco bun ! Soo like, should i tell him ?  
Roxas : Tell what ? Wait... They can talk ?!  
Sora : *nervous sweating* Su--Surprise !

"And thus, i explained everything to him. Roxas actually wasn't really in shocked like he saw a ghost. When i think about it, Ven and Roxas do look like twin brothers."

Roxas : I'm still surprised about you two   
Ventus : We're used to that !  
Vanitas : *shoves Ventus into the bag* Shut up, Ventus ! They'll see us !  
Sora : Ahaha ~ Who doesn't.  
Roxas : You haven't told about them to Kairi and Naminé ?  
Sora : Just Riku and you. I'm kinda shy to talk about it to them ! *scratches head* Wanna come over to my place ?! I can show you the mirror !  
Roxas : Really ?  
Sora : My parents are out for today. So , i'm basically home alone !  
Roxas : If you insist, sure. I'll come along. *smiles*


End file.
